


最好相知 | If I Had Known You

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slytherin! Sirius Black
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果他们未曾在开往霍格沃茨的列车上相遇。如果詹姆是格兰芬多、西里斯是斯莱特林。</p><p>字数统计：3571</p>
            </blockquote>





	最好相知 | If I Had Known You

【1972】

 

詹姆·波特喜欢格兰芬多们和普德米尔联队，讨厌西弗勒斯·斯内普和斯莱特林们——包括那个女生们喜欢但不是个小白脸的、偶尔会不露痕迹地恶作剧的——詹姆庄严宣誓他知道是布莱克做了那些事，而不是鼻涕精——尽管那样会让事情变得更有趣、上课时会在课本里夹进特定图纸的、数次接到卢修斯·马尔福——在他毕业前——笼络可始终无所表示的、安静精准招式诡异却从不犯规的追球手，西里斯·布莱克。

斯莱特林们庆幸布莱克能为他们扣掉波特在魁地奇上赢过他们的分。拉文克劳中的好事者曾就波特和布莱克进行过一系列预测——但只有一小部分是准确的，他们后来发现这两个人在很多方面都可谓棋逢对手——波特和布莱克有一次还真的坐到了棋盘两侧，然而后来发生的事情让不少学生都在一定时间内不明不白地进了医务室，包括他们两个。赫奇帕奇们觉得波特和布莱克不是朋友而是对手真是件好事。格兰芬多的一部分将布莱克而非斯内普看做波特真正的敌人——他们知道布莱克将成为极其危险的食死徒，甚至可能胜过他的堂姐贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯·马尔福，另一部分——莱姆斯·卢平在内——则觉得布莱克并不是很坏，因为他从不与艾弗里、罗齐尔和穆尔塞伯混在一起。

后来莉莉·伊万斯也成了这部分格兰芬多的一员。再后来她开始和布莱克而非鼻涕精出双入对地出现在图书馆。

于是某个夜里，格兰芬多和斯莱特林突然都丢了几十分，波特和布莱克很少见地被一起关了禁闭，被要求帮助平斯夫人整理古籍目录。

“你的幻身咒很好。”詹姆听到那人说，“我没有想到，号称与黑魔法绝缘的大英雄白巫师波特也会潜入禁书区。”

“而你呢？”他回应，“不与其他沃尔普及斯骑士的孩子们来往，却偷偷琢磨着如何用最残忍的咒语折磨麻瓜？”

布莱克在烛光中从故纸堆里抬起头，这场景仿佛詹姆婶婶收藏的某些油画。他想起婶婶好像是个布莱克。布莱克的灰眼睛直视着詹姆：“如果你真如声称的那样热爱麻瓜，你就会知道我当时在读《自然哲学的数学原理》，而我现在在读《论电与磁》。你还会注意到，我平时看的那些图纸并非什么魔咒的复杂手势，而是一些麻瓜机械的设计图。”

詹姆只听懂了第一个书名。不过这不碍事。他考虑着当场对布莱克下个咒的胜算和后果，最终决定还是留待下星期四的天文课后。

他和莱姆斯·卢平合力弹开了莉莉·伊万斯威力不小的全身束缚咒，但没有防住红发女巫的“无声无息”。

布莱克谢过莉莉，詹姆开始有些理解某些女生对他的评论了。但莉莉为鼻涕精之外的一个人向他发射了咒语，而这个人还正在感谢莉莉的事实让他十分怒火中烧。莱姆斯拉住他的胳膊，莉莉让布莱克不要下楼梯。最后只剩下他们四个人的塔楼安静下来，莉莉说：“波特，布莱克和我只是在讨论麻瓜交通工具。”

詹姆徒劳地张开嘴。布莱克说：“伊万斯很好。我们研究了摩托车，无法在空中行进，但如果操纵得当，速度堪比最新的光轮。而且，由于麻瓜界和魔法界不同的货币机制，前者的性价比显然比后者高。”

 

 

【1973】

 

西里斯·布莱克不喜欢任何人。他也不讨厌任何人。

他没有同学们以为的与詹姆·波特针锋相对的执念，亦没有布莱克家族以为的对麻瓜的热爱。他觉得与波特的对手关系是乏味虚伪的斯莱特林生活的不错调剂。他欣赏麻瓜科技的神奇。

他想，从霍格沃茨毕业之后，自己可以为古灵阁做个解咒员——如果妖精们太烦人，他也很乐意换个职业——然后周游世界。他想去埃及的帝王谷、想去美国的新奥尔良、想去南太平洋上的拉莱耶岛。他还想去罗马尼亚骑着龙在天际飞翔、想去西藏神秘荒凉的雪域高原探险、想走遍不列颠的海岸寻找传说里的歌者与航船。

至于战争……他相信事情并不会像某些斯莱特林和格兰芬多预料的那样绝对。适者生存。他相信伏地魔和那些软弱的麻瓜一样，都不会是胜者。他相信亚瑟只是在阿瓦隆湖底沉睡、梅林亦从未真正离开这个世间；他相信绿眼睛的郝思嘉终会幸存。

他不愿为任何事物而死。他愿为很多事物而活。比如那只被海格落在（或者主动留在）禁林深处不肯出来的鹰头马身有翼兽。

霍格沃茨有夜骐，但是西里斯未曾真正见过死亡，无法和那些阴影一起划过月光。很快就是圣诞节了。他没有回家的计划。

西里斯知道自己不是一个人——他能从积雪和枯叶上看出踪迹。不过既然对方没有来打扰他，他亦无意打扰对方，只是爬上了树，一边和鹰头马身有翼兽对视，一边喂它早先从家养小精灵处得来的新鲜食物。

一声钝响。然后他透过枝杈看见了因为泥土和冰雪更凌乱的一头黑发。他轻轻放下肉，拔出魔杖。“幻身咒不错，波特。”

詹姆·波特出乎意料地没有任何反应。

西里斯换了个角度准备下树。即使没有用“荧光闪烁”，他也能看清地上的血。

鹰头马身有翼兽继续啃着食物：它不认为附近有敌人。

詹姆·波特昏迷着。西里斯解下斗篷覆在雪地上，然后将詹姆挪上去平躺着。他用几个咒语处理了他身上的擦伤和划伤——显然这些都不是主要问题。他将围巾变成绷带，用麻瓜的方式包扎住波特汩汩流血的肩，然后用魔杖指着他说：“快快复苏。”

詹姆·波特眼神迷离，声音微弱：“别去找庞弗雷夫人，布莱克……麦格……”他努力抬起头，脑袋晃了晃又落了下去，西里斯忙扶住防止他头砸到雪地上。

他和断断续续的波特最终达成了一致。西里斯在一棵树下找到了波特从禁书区偷出来的高阶变形教材，遵照上面的指示对波特使用了一系列咒语——他的变形学水平不差，足够弄懂咒语的原理。然后他用飞来咒从树林里搜集了一些白鲜，又用“清水如泉”几次注满了一个杯子——同样是变形的产物——和着药给波特用了。

天亮后，他们才从禁林里出来。因圣诞假而回家的学生大部分已经离开，城堡外的场地上空无一人。西里斯第一次觉得，在学校里过圣诞可能是比回格里莫广场然后偷偷溜到伦敦市中心更好的选择。他毕竟是个巫师。何况，他不是没有在离家出走时发现家族的熟人正在从事不法行为的经历。

“为什么不去找麦格教授？”

“为什么要去找麦格教授？”

西里斯想了想：“如果是因为莱姆斯·卢平，我相信邓布利多不会不告诉麦格这个。”

詹姆盯着他看：“你说的没错。不过，你我都清楚，违反规则并不总是不好的。”

西里斯蹙眉，然后由衷地露出一个微笑。

 

 

【1976】

 

詹姆是从婶婶那里听说布莱克家族的长子离家出走的消息的。“他们大概已经把他从那张触角地毯上烧掉了。”

“听起来是继安多米达之后又一位出类拔萃的布莱克。”叔叔说。

“安多米达？”

“她嫁给了麻瓜出身的泰德·唐克斯。”

“西里斯·布莱克才不会喜欢上什么女孩。”他想起了莉莉，想起了西里斯和他说起他的斯莱特林同学们的事迹的那几次。“我真高兴他终于决定和那些人一刀两断了。”

几天后，詹姆在戈德里克山谷的小教堂里发现了西里斯·布莱克。

“我以为你会去找你的……堂姐？”

“多米达和泰德的确给我来了信，阿尔法德叔叔还给了我一笔钱。不过去找他们是不明智的。”他大概是来教堂里避雨的，不过头发还是湿淋淋地贴在脑袋上。“贝拉特里克斯现在只有嘴上在说他们是家族的败类，但她的很多同袍们大概会更有觉悟一些。多米达的孩子还小，叔叔则时日无多。”

“那么，欢迎来到戈德里克山谷。”

西里斯似乎是苦笑了一下：“我觉得戈德里克·格兰芬多并不欢迎斯莱特林。我刚骑车到了附近的麻瓜镇子就开始下雨了。”

食死徒。詹姆想。可能还有摄魂怪。西里斯不会不知道这个。空荡荡的教堂之外，一道闪电划过漆黑的天。詹姆觉得那闪电是绿色的。

“你本应属于格兰芬多。”他听到自己说，“这里有埋藏于心底的勇气。”

“分院帽问过我。”

詹姆的分院很短。初入霍格沃茨的那个晚上，他全部的注意力几乎都集中在食物和对面的红发小女巫上。“然后？”

“我在脑子里回答，勇气并不重要，重要的是能让人为之勇敢的存在。我当时想的是梅林和他的卡美洛。我不同意家族的很多主张，但我以为，斯莱特林和他们所说的一样，是理想的学院。”

“如果你被分到了格兰芬多，我们会度过更激动人心的五年的。想想看……我知道你会喜欢和我一起整鼻涕精和他那堆狐朋狗友的。”

西里斯没有说话。直到他们在雨中跑进了詹姆家的花园，他才说：“可惜当时，我还不知道世界完全不是我想象中的样子。”

 

 

【1980】

 

他们穿着印有燃烧凤凰的 T 恤风驰电掣。一路上发生了不少有趣的事，直到看到集会地点，他们才收起笑容。

詹姆走过门扉。卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩拦住了他。

“你能告诉我的一切，都能告诉西里斯。”他听到詹姆的声音，“他是我们中最坚定、勇敢、强大的战士之一。我无所保留地信任他。”

于是西里斯迈过门扉。房间里坐着邓布利多、艾丽斯和弗兰克还有奥古斯塔·隆巴顿夫人、莉莉和詹姆还有莱姆斯。桌子上放着冥想盆。

从记忆中回来后，奥古斯塔看了看莉莉：“是西弗勒斯·斯内普？”

邓布利多点头。西里斯觉得他能听到詹姆的咒骂和莉莉的安慰。

艾丽斯和弗兰克接受了邓布利多的提议。莉莉和詹姆窃窃私语了一阵子，然后莉莉说：“我们觉得应该让西里斯成为保密人。”

“你同意吗？”詹姆问他。

他想了想，分析道自己确实是最好的人选。莱姆斯与莉莉和詹姆是最好的朋友，这是世人皆知的；他与詹姆则花了霍格沃茨的一半时间与彼此敌对。他是个斯莱特林，还是个布莱克。按照食死徒的逻辑和食死徒分析凤凰社的惯常逻辑，凤凰社不会在如此要事上信任他。而且——他不无歉意地看了眼莱姆斯——他不是狼人，客观而言没有明显毫无防备的时候。

以及，他知道自己永远不会背叛莉莉和詹姆。

“保护好莉莉和孩子。”咒语完成后，他对他说，“也请保护好你自己。”

“我会的。”

“的确，你的幻身咒很好。”

詹姆对他笑了。“不是幻身咒。”他将他带到一旁，从口袋里拿出一块轻盈如水、透明如光的布料。“是它。一直都是它。”

詹姆将隐形衣披在了他们身上。西里斯不得不下蹲才能确保脚不会从斗篷下露出来。这隐形衣是极好的作品——可能布莱克家族也不会有比它更完美的了。他看不出任何潜在的破绽和明显的魔法痕迹。

西里斯最终还是没有说出来，六年级和七年级的时候，他有多后悔没能在前面五年与詹姆一起夜游、一起探险。

不过无妨。等这一切结束之后，他们还是可以——可能会带上莉莉和即将出世的孩子——一起去帝王谷和拉莱耶、去罗马尼亚和西藏。

**Author's Note:**

> 除了牛顿和麦克斯韦的著作，这个故事里的西里斯还读过《永恒之王》（T. H. 怀特）、《飘》（玛格丽特·米切尔）、《夜访吸血鬼》（安妮·莱斯，虽然在麻瓜界的出版时间对不上）、《克苏鲁的呼唤》（H. P. 洛夫克拉夫特）和《精灵宝钻》（J. R. R. 托尔金）。


End file.
